


Через сны

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-16 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Мукуро гуляет по чужим снам





	Через сны

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Мукуро не снятся сны. Когда он засыпает, то не видит ничего, кроме абсолютной тьмы, бесконечно простирающейся вокруг. 

В одном из журналов, которые Чикуса иногда таскал из магазина, Мукуро наткнулся на статью, где описывались фазы сна и техника осознанных сновидений. Тогда он долго смеялся, прекрасно понимая, что ему не поможет ни один из советов — сны его просто боятся. Но заняться в тюрьме всё равно было особо нечем. 

Мукуро засыпает. Пространство кругом захватывает привычная темнота, но сейчас в ней появляются расплывчатые неясные прорехи, сквозь которые, как знает Мукуро, можно уйти в чужие сны. Если хорошо замаскироваться, его никто не заметит и можно будет хоть немного развеять свою кошмарную скуку.

***

Всякий раз, когда Мукуро заглядывает к Рёхею, тому снится раннее утро с медленно поднимающимся солнцем и лёгкой прохладой. Сюжет сна может быть разный — тренировки, пробежки, короткие встречи с сестрой (идеальность образа которой слегка пугает Мукуро) и её подругой, снова тренировки. Но что всегда остаётся неизменным — так это сонный, ещё не оживший город, удивительно реальный для сна. Гуляя по пустынным улицам и наслаждаясь ветерком, Мукуро думает, что после ежедневных пробежек город просто намертво впечатался в подкорку Рёхея. Мукуро улыбается и легко взлетает на крышу соседнего здания, чтобы полюбоваться третьим за этот сон рассветом.

***

В снах Гокудеры обычно утро, которое чаще всего сопровождается походом в школу и встречей с Десятым. Предугадать сюжет сна дальше Мукуро не в состоянии — может случиться что угодно. Приземление инопланетян, нападение Варии, которая окажется сектой людей-рептилий, путешествие во времени (хотя этим уже никого не удивишь), поиски Атлантиды, бейсбольный матч с командой йети или охота на гигантского осьминога — куда заведёт воображение Гокудеры, предугадать невозможно. Здесь никогда не бывает скучно (хотя армия генно-модифицированных ананасов — это уже перебор), а главное — Мукуро не нужно прятаться или маскироваться, достаточно принять сторону противника (который, разумеется, будет побеждён) — и вот он уже полноправная часть сна. Направляя на Гокудеру отряд радостных зомби, Мукуро от всей души заливается злодейским смехом, с удивлением замечая, что ему и в самом деле весело.

***

У Ямамото — жаркое полуденное солнце. И всегда бейсбольная площадка. Если Ямамото снится тренировка, Мукуро устраивается на пустой трибуне напротив Тсуны и Гокудеры (которые гостят у Ямамото в каждом втором сне) и внимательно смотрит. Ямамото улыбается самой настоящей из своих улыбок, отирая пот со лба после очередной отбитой подачи. Устав наблюдать, Мукуро пожимает плечами, откидывается на спинку сидения и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь жарой.

Если Ямамото снится матч, Мукуро занимает привычную позицию, прихватив с собой что-нибудь вкусное: вкус пищи захватывает его гораздо сильнее, чем игра, результат которой известен заранее. Ещё в таких снах интересно наблюдать за дружеской перепалкой после матча: даже в чужом сне характер Гокудеры не становится мягче. Мукуро смотрит на них с ухмылкой, бросая на землю очередной фантик. 

И никогда не подходит к площадке, чтобы не сломать этот счастливый, но хрупкий сон.

***

Ламбо снится полдник. Сладости, игры, победы, друзья и всегда готовая помочь мама. Сны Ламбо — самые яркие и непосредственные, и именно в них Мукуро не заходил ни разу, ограничиваясь взглядом издали. Не потому что не хотелось (самому себе Мукуро может сказать правду), а потому что детские сны — самые чувствительные и стремятся разбежаться, когда он подходит. Поэтому Мукуро всегда стоит в стороне, с лёгкой завистью глядя на заботливые мамины руки, которые нежно гладят Ламбо по голове.

***

Во сне у милой Хром — тёплый летний вечер. Она светло улыбается, негромко здоровается. Мукуро в ответ кивает, подходя ближе — в этом сне ему нет нужды прятаться, здесь ему всегда рады, и от этого на душе светлеет. Хром рассказывает про Кена и Чикусу, про Босса, про Кокуё и наступающую осень. Меняет сон, показывая их убежище с запасами жвачки и чипсов, лес рядом с Намимори и море, возле которого она недавно гуляла. Мукуро дышит полной грудью и смотрит на Хром с благодарностью, прекрасно понимая, что показывать ему всё это для неё нелегко. Он беззастенчиво ворует клубничную жвачку и с удовольствием гуляет с Хром по линии прибоя, наслаждаясь лижущими ступни волнами. «Возвращайтесь, мы все ждём вас», — как и всегда, говорит Хром на прощание, но Мукуро слышит и спокойный тон Чикусы, и встревоженное рычание Кена. Он только кивает в ответ, раз за разом пытаясь дать название чувству, которое рождается внутри после этих слов.

***

Сны Хибари отличаются постоянством: крыша средней школы Намимори, тишина, нарушаемая лишь чириканьем птиц, спокойствие и невероятно яркий закат. Сломать этот сон чертовски трудно, поэтому эту затею Мукуро бросил после пятой попытки, решив просто получать удовольствие от момента. Лёжа на спине, Мукуро лениво провожает взглядом красно-жёлтые облака, спокойно дышит и против воли проникается чужой любовью к этому месту. Потом подходит к решётке и осматривает город с высоты, чувствуя не-свою ответственность за его благополучие. Хибари открывает глаза и глядит прямо на Мукуро. То, что всё это — лишь сон, оба прекрасно понимают, но почему бы не развеять скуку старой доброй дракой?

— Давно ты пускаешь на свою крышу кого попало? — ехидно бросает Мукуро, намекая на размытую фигуру в стороне.

— Забью до смерти, — привычно отвечает Хибари, доставая тонфы.

Уже потом, когда оба они, измотанные, сидят, восстанавливая дыхание, Хибари нехотя отвечает (потому что по очкам сегодня Мукуро победил).

— Я его и не пускал, сам пришёл, — сердито бросает он, неодобрительно глядя в сторону фигуры, которая в ответ улыбается так ярко и солнечно, что закат на мгновение тускнеет.

Мукуро давит смех и как можно быстрее сбегает, чтобы отсмеяться в безопасном месте.

***

Какое время во сне у Тсуны, Мукуро сказать не может. Каждый раз, стоит лишь ему прийти, сон меняется. Всё вокруг наполняется мутной жидкостью, проводами и трубками, которые ведут к безвольно висящему телу. Возможно, дело в гиперинтуиции, но ручаться бы Мукуро не стал.

— Здравствуй, Мукуро, — говорит Тсуна, отворачиваясь от тела и глядя на настоящего Мукуро.

— Здравствуй, — отвечает Мукуро, всматриваясь в изменившиеся черты лица Тсуны.

С каждой новой встречей они становятся немного острее и жёстче — результат тренировок и выпавших испытаний. Решительней горят глаза и уверенней сжимаются руки в кулаки, когда Тсуна переводит взгляд обратно.

Мукуро против воли надломанно улыбается. Он не любит видеть своё заключение со стороны, не хочет заставлять Тсуну чувствовать вину и беспомощность, но ничего не может с собой поделать. В молчании Тсуны, в его поджатых губах и сведённых бровях ясно читается одно: он вытащит Мукуро, во что бы то ни стало. И именно это даёт Мукуро силы, чтобы проснуться в реальности, где в своей стеклянной камере он будет один.


End file.
